More Than One Kind of Pain
by Denise Craig
Summary: Jennifer is confronted with a shot Kid. How will she and Kid handle the situation?


**More Than One Kind of Pain**

**By Denise Craig**

Jennifer was straightening up the bedroom when she heard the front door slam. Kid was home. She smiled and left the room to call over the banister. The words caught in her throat when she saw Kid, leaning heavily on his partner, slowly making their way up stairs. Jennifer hurried to Kid's other side. Once she had him settled in bed, she turned to Heyes.

"What happened?" she asked, calmly.

"Arthur Henley got off a stray shot."

"Is he…"

"He's in jail. The doc patched up Kid and said he should rest for a few days."

Jennifer absorbed this and then went into action. "I'll go fix some soup."

Kid marveled at his wife. She had accepted the news and hadn't tried to hover. He was extremely grateful. Heyes, on the other hand, was fluffing pillows and asking if he needed anything.

"Heyes, you have done enough," said an exasperated Kid Curry. "I just want to sleep. You must be tired. Go to bed."

His partner looked at him and then left quietly. He went to the kitchen where Jen was busy putting together a nourishing soup.

Jennifer glanced over at him. "Are you alright? You weren't hurt were you?"

The concern in her voice touched him. "I'm fine Jen, just tired."

"Why don't you go lay down and I'll bring you some soup when it's ready?"

Heyes looked at her. If they had been on the trail, he would have had to dig out the bullet, stop the bleeding, make the meal, and check for predators, (animal as well as human). He was extremely grateful this was not all his responsibility anymore. "Thanks Jen, I think I will."

When Jennifer brought in the soup, Heyes was sound asleep. She brushed a lock of hair off his forehead and kissed it tenderly. "Thanks Han for looking after Jed. I'll take care of him now. You rest."

---oooOOOooo---

When Jennifer pushed open the door to their room, Kid was trying to pull himself up in bed. Jennifer's first instinct was to help, but she made herself stay put. '_Jed would prefer to do this himself',_ she told herself firmly. She plastered a smile on her face and handed Kid the soup bowl. She did not ask if he needed anything. She did not plump his pillows. She did not offer to feed him. She did not even reach over and wipe the drips from his chin. She did not do any of the things she was aching to do for him. Her toes curled in her boots with the effort, but she held back. Instead, she was cheerful and amusing. When Kid had finished his soup, he said he was ready for sleep. Jennifer kissed his lips, lingering a little longer than was necessary. She had to tear herself away. "If you need anything…"

"I'll be fine. I just need some sleep."

Jennifer kissed his forehead and quietly exited the room.

---oooOOOooo---

Over the next few days, Jennifer fed Kid his favorite foods, helped him bath, but tried very hard not to make him feel suffocated. She found that the barn was a good place to work off her nervous energy. It was quiet and there was always something for her hands to do.

This is where Heyes found her. He watched her muck out the stall for a minute, noticing the almost manic energy with which she wielding the pitchfork. He thought she had accepted Kid's injury with complete calm, but maybe he had been wrong.

When Jennifer turned, he could see two wet trails on her dirt smudged cheeks. Heyes took the pitchfork and held her trembling body close. When she pulled away she brushed at her face.

"Darn hay dust. I must be allergic."

"He'll be fine Jen. Kid's been through a lot worse," Heyes raised her chin and grinned down at her, "Don't worry, so long as he's eating, he'll be fine."

Jennifer smiled, "His appetite is very healthy. Please don't tell him I was…" She stopped mid sentence.

"Don't tell him you're allergic to hay dust? Don't worry, consider that our secret?"

"I don't want him thinking about me when he should be watching out for the two of you." She picked up the pitchfork to resume her work. "He's told me more than once how he doesn't want anyone to hover when he's sick. I'm trying not to fuss, but…" She looked into caring brown eyes, "All I want to do is touch him, stay with him, to make myself believe he's alright."

Heyes gave her a dimpled smile. He understood perfectly what Jen was feeling. He would never admit it to anyone, but that was exactly how he felt. Jennifer had just done a better job of hiding it.

---oooOOOooo---

Heyes was seated next to the bed playing blackjack with Kid.

"Hit me."

Heyes gave him a card, "You know, you might want to let Jennifer pamper you… just a little."

"Hit me. What do you mean? She's doing a fine job."

Heyes stopped dealing, "She's doing a great job for you, but maybe not for her."

"Heyes, what're you talking about?"

"Jennifer loves you."

"I didn't hit my head, I know that."

"Okay, do you love her?"

Kid twisted the ring on his finger. "Heyes what are you getting at?"

"Do you love Jennifer?" Heyes asked calmly.

Kid closed his eyes and breathed slowly. He knew he had to play Heyes' game if he ever wanted to get to the point. "Yes Heyes, I love Jennifer. Now will you please tell me what this is all about?"

"How much do you love her?"

"I would gladly die for her."

"So… you love her enough to let her hover over you?"

"What?"

"Kid, you're the one who got shot, but she's the one hurting."

Kid thought about this. This was the first time that he'd been shot since getting married. Jennifer treated him exactly like he wanted. He thought about Jen's past.

"She must've been terrified. It's such a common thing to me…I just didn't see how it must've affected her." Blue eyes met brown.

---oooOOOooo---

Later that night, Kid found all kinds of little things for Jennifer to do for him. He discovered that he actually enjoyed the attention from his wife. Jennifer was about to leave when Kid grabbed her hand, "Don't go." Jennifer sat on the side of the bed. "Will you stay till I fall asleep?"

Jennifer's eyes misted up. "Gladly, Jed."

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
